Death, My Savior
by ScorpioHeart
Summary: I'm beginning to think that the fates don't want me to reach my next birthday. What I ever did to piss off the gods was beyond me. Now, I just have to find out why Isis calls me greek...
1. The Beginning

_My body shook with tears as I lay curled up in the floor of nowhere. Pain filled my chest as I thought back to mommy and daddy's screaming. I was like that for long time, the pain never ceasing, till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and rolled away in fear of it being angry daddy, but what I saw wasn't him. It was an older boy dressed in black cargo pants, heavy black boots, and a black leather jacket. He was tan, like he worked outside a lot, and dark brown, almost black, eyes and hair. His voice sounded sort of deep and held worry in it as he spoke, "What's wrong, little one? What are you doing here?"_

_I hiccupped and wipe my runny nose on my sleeve, "Mommy and daddy are fighting. Don't tell daddy I'm here. He will be very angry." I hiccupped again, "Where am I?"_

_He crotched down next to me, his eyes conflicted for a moment then he sighed and held out his hand, "Come on, kid. I'll take you home. I just need to run an errand first." I took his hand, which enveloped mine, and walked beside him as he led me through the nothingness. He was a giant compared to me, I thought as I looked up at him. He noticed my gaze and looked down at me then gave me a smile, which made my small face light up with a smile of my own. He continued walking until we reached a door, which didn't make sense because there was nothing around it. I told him this and he replied, "Things in the Da'at don't always make sense." I wanted to ask him so many questions but I stayed quiet because I didn't want to make him angry. He opened the door and walked me through it into a very busy room of people. I thought he was going to stop and talk to one of them, but he didn't. He continued out that door and down a hallway. When he reached one on the end of the hall, he knocked and a loud crash sounded from inside. I watched him roll his eyes then bang on the door. I became scared as he grew more irritable. He cursed and told someone to open the door, and because of this, I let go of his hands and backed away slowly. He turned towards me and noticed his mistake then crouched down to my eye level, "I'm sorry if I frightened you," the door swung open to show a very messy guy in a doctor's coat, but the boy didn't move from his position, "I am not angry at you, little one. I just really wish I could get home and into bed."_

_I nodded and took his hand again. He turned back to the guy in the doorway who wore an annoyed expression, "What is this about, Anubis? I am busy," He glanced down at me, "And why does Isis need a child? " _

_Anubis growled at the man, "She isn't for anyone. I found her and I plan to take her home." He calmed down a bit then said, "Horus needs to speak with you." Anubis and I turned towards a door across the hall and walked through it, back to the nothingness we first came from. I looked up at him and squeezed his hand as he stared angrily at the empty space in front of us. He looked down at me and his eyes softened a bit, "Where do you live, kid?" I recited the place I had memorized and he nodded then walked me to a new door. I hesitated before walking into it, "Come on, kid. You'll be alright."_

_"How do you know which door to go through?" My little voice sounded scared.  
_

_He shrugged, "I just know. Does it feel safe to you?"  
_

_I shook my head, "It feels scary. It feels like home."_

_He frowned, which made his eyebrows crease together a little, "Why is home scary?" I didn't answer, but instead looked down at my feet, covering my face with my long hair. He growled and I knew my hair moved my hair to far, "Where is the mark on your shoulder from?"_

_"I fell." I lied._

_He crouched in front of me and looked into my eyes, "I know when someone lies to me, kid. Who did this?" I saw black fire swirling around in his eyes from the heat of his anger. His eyes told me when he put the pieces together. He knew it was daddy. He stood quickly and took my hand then walked through the door, into my room. I let go of his hand and walk to my bed then remember about my puppy and hopped back to him, "I want you to see my puppy." I smile at him then walk him out of my room and tiptoe into the kitchen then quiet whisper for her, "Princess? Come out. I want you to meet somebody." I heard her whimper and let go of Anubis's hand then walked into the direction I heard her from._

_Anubis lunged for me as I rounded the corner, but he didn't get to me in time. I screamed. Princess lay there with her tummy open and things laying out of it. I ran to her crying but before I could reach her, Something from the darkness reached out, grabbing a hand full of my hair and yanked me off the ground. My back landed on the kitchen table then dad's face appeared in front of me. He sneered and was about to say something until he disappeared. Anubis pulled me into his arms and carried my trembling form back up to my room. I cried in his arms until the rocking of his arms and smell of dog plus leather calmed me into sleep._


	2. When My Teacher Attacks

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock that dared wake me, hoping it got the message. It was 5:30 in the morning, time to get ready for school. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, making a tiny dinosaur sound. Pain filled my chest as I remember my dream that was really a memory. I had been four when it happened, but I still remember every second of it. My bastard of a father became missing then forgotten after I told them, the police, what they did to my dog. I saw Anubis twice more through the years. On my 12 birthday, he picked me up from school somehow then took me to a museum. I didn't know why he had until later that day, but I enjoyed the trip a lot. When he had dropped me off at my house, my mother had been crying when I got there. My school had a shooting and she thought I had been dead. The second was during my mother's funeral that took place this past summer. Afterwards, he took me home and fixed me a warm, vanilla drink. We talked late into the night about him being a god and my life in front of the fire he started magically. I finally believed he could be a god since he created a pink and green fire in our fireplace that hasn't been used in twenty years, according to my mom. Once, I had come home and found a necklace lying on my bed after a really bad day at school. I had thought everyone had stopped caring for me. It was beautiful gold pendant, shaped like a small jackal. I shook my head to clear away my thoughts then began to get ready for school.

I threw on my favorite grey, long-sleeved button-up shirt and rolled my sleeves up to just below my elbows then searched through my drawers for my black panty-hose. I cursed under my breath when I couldn't find them. Slamming my drawers shut, I turned back around, fuming, to find them lying on my bed. I shook my head, "Very funny, Anubis." Fake anger and heavy sarcasm laced my words but I couldn't stop the small smile that found my lips as I grabbed them before he could make disappear again and slide them onto my legs, followed by a pair of very short, white shorts. It was a game he played every morning. He would hide my clothes or food then make them reappear right in front of me. Like the necklace I was just searching for that is floating in front of my face. I gently took it out of the air and stared down at it in my hand. It was the one he gave me.

I put it around my neck then looked into the mirror to see my hair was already done, teeth were brushed, and make-up applied, so I walked down the stairs to put on my favorite black military boots. I looked down at my white watch then grabbed my skateboard and bolted out then door. I reached the school around 6:45 then ran to my first block class. I slid into my seat just as the bell rang and the sub walked in. I groaned inwardly. Ms. Leotard. We have a hate-hate relationship. I hate her and she hates me. She lives to make my life a living hell, "Good morning, class," She glanced at me and my friends, "And undesirables." Marcus flipped her off. She turned to the board and yelled over her shoulder, "Detention, Mr. Malicon."

"Fuck off, bitch." He said under his breath, but noticed his mistake to late. As Ms. Leotard turned back, he gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry, Z." I shrugged.

"Miss Connors, what did you say?" Her voice was cold. You see, whenever one of my friends says something like that and her back is turned, she blames me. I get sent to the office and my aunt hears about it. You get over it after a while.

"Nothing, ma'am." My voice was emotionless as I looked back into ice blue eyes. _Like her heart_, I thought.

"To the office, Miss Connors." I sighed and stood. People snickered and whispered as I walked out of the room with her. I didn't fight it anymore because I knew it was useless to argue that I was innocent. Her nails dug into my arm as she grabbed me and began towards the opposite direction of the office. I tried to get away but her grip was like iron and nails felt like knives, drawing blood out to slide slowly down my arm. This was new and I didn't like it.

We reached an empty room which she threw me into. I tried to catch my breath when I hit the ground after bouncing off the wall. She came towards me, her nails like talons and skin turning orange and scaly. _What the fuck?! _ I quickly crab walked backwards, knowing I'd hit the wall, but I continued going and she followed until we were in the nothingness I was dreaming about earlier. Not bothering to ponder on the thought, I turned and ran for my life. I heard ripping and snarling from behind me, but I didn't look back. I ran as fast as I could, following the pull in my gut. I saw a door ahead and begged that it was right. Instead of walking into a room or park or anything else, it deposited me in the sky. I took one step in and began to fall.

My hands grabbed onto the white railing on the top floor of the five leveled mansion. My shoulders erupted in fire as my arms were jerked, almost out of their socket, as I grabbed on for dear life. I looked up and saw the lion/serpent creature, who used to be my teacher, fall through the door. She used her claws to grab onto my leg. I screamed in pain as her claws raked against my skin then lodged itself into the muscle and skin. Tears filled my eyes as I hung on for dear life, praying for some miracle. I looked down and saw kids filing out of the front doors to see what the noise was. One pointed up at us and yelled, causing the others to look up as well. Cries of shock and anger filled the air. I looked back at my slipping hands while trying to ignore the burning pain in my arms and legs. The weight on my leg suddenly disappeared but a warm liquid that I knew was my blood poured down my leg now that her claws had exited the holes she placed.

I tried to pull myself up and over the railing but somewhere, my hand slipped and I began to fall. I screamed as I stared up at the early morning sky. Two arms wrapped around me during my fall, pulling me onto the second level terrace. The arms that caught me were as familiar as the leather jacket I was pulled into. I couldn't muster up enough strength to open my eyes to confirm my suspicion, but the smell of a lotus flower and, of course, a jackal gave him away. I felt myself rising in elevation as he picked me up and walked me somewhere. I was burrowed into his chest while trying to slow my rapid breathing and ignore the pain. Because of the amount of blood draining from my leg, my hearing faded in and out along with my conscious.

I felt myself being lowered and whimpered in pain when my leg touched the soft, but bothersome, fabric, "I want all the healers here, now!" Anubis's angry voice roared. My heart was pumping like a locomotive in my chest and the fire in my leg increased as the feeling of people moving around me intensified.

"Who is she?" I heard a very angry British girl, who was quiet annoying, demand from Anubis. I would've growled or glared or something, but I couldn't move. I hated the tone she used at him, as if she were better.

"An old friend." He's voice sounded tired as he sat down in a chair next to me.

"She brought an unknown creature into the safety of the Nome," another girl's voice injected," and threatened the lives of those who are here. It would be unwise to have her here when we don't know who she is. I could kill her."

I shivered as he growled. In fear or something else, I wasn't sure. I heard something crash against the wall next to me and the hands that tended to me either froze or disappeared. A guy's voice spoke through the fear filled room, "Let her go." The voice was slow and deep. I heard the sound of a sword being drawn and I sat up. A black guy held a sword that was pointed at Anubis who held a tan, Arab girl up on the wall by her neck. The guy looked 16 and the girl looked 15. There was a blonde, blue-eyed girl who looked like she was getting angry stood next to the black guy.

I had had enough with their frozen exchange, so I spoke, my voice angry, "Anubis! Leave the girl alone. She wouldn't've done shit without the guy's permission." I had no idea how I knew that, but I just had a gut feeling. By the way the Arab girl's eyes widen, I had a feeling I was right. The blonde was looking at me and the extras left the room in fear of what was to come. The guy didn't move but nor did Anubis. When I spoke again, my voice sounded tired and weak as I felt, "Anubis, please." He dropped the girl and walked back over to me, but not after the throwing the girl on the floor a warning look.

Before he reached me, the blonde girl grabbed his hand and tugged him to her, "Are you okay?" She was the owner of the British voice. I felt my heart break for some weird reason as he looked back at her in the same caring way.

Before he could respond, I stood, "He is fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I turned to the door and started to walk out when I felt myself being placed on the bed again. I glared at Anubis, "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

He gave me a stern and pushed me gently back down when I tried to get up again, "Go to sleep, Z."

A wave of sleepiness washed over that I knew he was the cause of. Giving in, I said half asleep, "Fine. I hate you."

I heard him chuckle, "Night, kid." I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

A groan escaped my mouth as my sore body moved again for I don't know how long. I freaked out when I opened my eyes, discovering that the room I was in wasn't mine. I cursed and jumped up quickly then cried out quietly as my leg felt like it had erupted in pain. Looking down at it, I remembered the earlier events and hoped that Ms. Leotard, or whoever she was, had fell, died, then got pulled to hell.

My leg looked like a mummy's. It was wrapped from the ankle to mid-thigh. I knew that they were to cover the scratches on my leg that the creature had put there. Not wanting to ponder on that, I walk, or limped, over to the door then opened it into an empty hallway. I sniffed the air and followed the smell of tuna to a thing of stairs. There wasn't a sound as I descended the stairs and followed the smell into the kitchen to find empty tuna cans stacked up on the counter. I chuckled to myself then walked out on the terrace.

The blonde girl was already out there with another dark skinned boy. This one I didn't know but he was buff like the black guy last night. I turned red and started stammering, "I- I didn't know anybody was- I'll just-"

As I turned back to the door, the blonde's British accent called me back, "Wait! Stay." I froze but had half a mind to run back inside, "What is your name?"

"Z"

Her frowned at that, "Just Z? What is Z short for exactly?"

"None of your fucking business." I growled out. Suddenly, pain rammed into me so hard then I doubled over while trying to breathe through it. I felt a large hand on my back and the blonde appeared in front of me. As my eyes watered, I stood up straight, brushing them off as I walked back into the house, causing the pain to intensify. I began to run back to my room before I ripped in two like I felt when I ran into the black guy from last night. A scream ripped from my chest as I hit the wooden floor.

I heard the blonde girl yell, "Isis, stop it!" He voice was shrill and panic.

A new voice spoke. It was a woman's and held power that I knew I should fear but only felt hatred towards, "Sadie Kane, I refuse to have a Greek in this house."

The girl named Sadie spoke, "Greek? What does it matter? She's a girl!" The two guys knelt next to me and looked for some way to help, "Isis, stop. She is here under Anubis's protection." At that, I could breathe again and the pain was gone. I curled up into a ball while trembling from the after effect.

"Be gone, half-blood." The voice chilled me to my bones and I looked at her, "Or I shall kill your mother." She disappeared and I closed my eyes again. Half-blood? Greek? Mother? My mother is dead.

A few moments after of arguing with myself, I pushed everything aside and sat up then clutched my head as the blood rushed out of it. A arm steadied me then the Sadie crutched in front of me, her British voice fading in and out of my ears, "You… To Anubis?... Hullo?..." Her small hands grasped my shoulders and shook me, "Do you want to be taken to Anubis?" I nodded as my brain rattled around my head with a groan. She nodded to the black guy behind me who picked me up and began walking towards the front door. We walked out and I heard the sound of metal against metal and sizzling of something hot.

The boy set me on my feet at the bottom of the porch. Looking out over the green I saw kids of all ages outside with curved swords, knives, spears, and... boomerangs? Fire was shot through the air, and water twisted into shapes, attacking their opponents. Laughs and curses were flying around. I stared in shock as earth rose quickly into the sky like a tower, on top was a penguin trying to flap away. In the middle of it all was the girl from last night and Anubis. They were battling with staffs. I stared in awe as they twirled and jumped around one another, fire flying from the girl every now and then. She looked slightly tired, but Anubis looked unaffected.

Sadie grabbed my uninjured arm and pulled me through the people straight towards them. I stumbled to keep up with the smaller girl, biting my lip to keep from crying out with each step. When she reached them, they both stopped and looked at her then to me. Anubis was at my side the moment my eyes caught his. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer, and laid my head on his shoulder. "Are you-"

Before his gruff voice could finish, Sadie interrupted, "Isis decided to pay her a visit. And tried to kill her." A growl rumbled loudly through Anubis's chest, making those closest stop and move away a few feet, "What does she mean Z is a Greek?"

He stiffened, "What exactly did my aunt say?" His form grew protective and the arm around my waist tightened. Tremors of pleasure pulsed through my body at his touch. I stomped down the lust and dirty thoughts, leaving only curiosity on the subject Sadie was currently trying to bring up. Tilting my head up, my eyes searched his eyes for answers as he looked down at me.

I looked at Sadie as she began to speak, "Just blah, blah, blah about not having a Greek in the house or that she'll kill her mother." She nodded to me and I felt Anubis grimace.

"Maybe we should go inside to talk." People were staring at us and our exchanged which caused Sadie and I to nod.


End file.
